For processing plastics by diecasting or injection molding, individual tools are usually required for different articles, and because of the size of each charge it is also necessary to change the molds or dies rather frequently An automatic system has been proposed for mass producers so that e.g. four different dies or molds can be quickly interchanged. High expenditures are obviously inevitable for such machines. As a rule, therefore, existing machines are retooled one by one.